Amber Room
by Fallen1
Summary: Once considered one of the 8 wonders, the Amber Room was to make Prussia famous.  However, when you lose so much, what do you do to get it back?  Can you rebuild something so wonderful?  Short story based half-assedly on history.Slight PruCan.


**The 17th century is considered the golden age of the amber craft. During this period, distinguished artists created caskets, statues, chandeliers, and furniture laid with gold, silver, and amber for royalty and the wealthy to have in their homes and to give as 1701, the Prussian King Frederick I commissioned Gdansk architect Andreas Schluter and Copenhagen amber artist Gottfried Wolffram to create an entire room of amber for the Berlin Palace. The room was not completed in Frederick's lifetime and was abandoned by his successor as too expensive. It was acquired in 1716 by the Tsar of Russia as an official gift, and ultimately completed and installed at the summer residence in Tsarskoye Selo. The Amber Room, sometimes regarded as the eighth wonder of the world, survived for over 200 years before disappearing mysteriously at the end of World War II from the castle in Konigsberg where it was being displayed. Luxurious, albeit less grand works of amber during the 18th century included phials, boxes, jewelry, walking stick handles.**

**allaboutgemstones . com / amber _ history . html**

zZz Line Break zZz

"Well Gilbert, what do you think?" King Frederick looked around the room with pride clear all over his face. Gilbert was floored as he looked around at the large room, literally covered in amber. The warm colored stone shimmered brightly and washed the room in honey coloured light. "It's not done yet, but won't it be beautiful when it's done? Can't you just picture it?"

"This is one hell of a room, Frederick…one hell of a room." Red eyes traced the beauty of the room and its opulent design. It really would be a wonder when it was done…

zZz Line Break zZz

"What do you mean you're not going to finish it? This was Frederick's dream, his project, his WONDER! Why the hell wouldn't you finish it?" The albino screamed at the young man nonchalantly sitting before him. His whole body shuddered as he stood there, trembling in rage.

"It's just too expensive Gilbert, it doesn't make sense to finish such a foolish project." Gilbert growled under his breath causing the new king to roll his eyes, "Honestly, Gilbert, please grow up. It was a nice idea, but an inconvenient one. That's all there is to it."

"But-"

"That's all Gilbert. Have a good night." Those last words, the casual dismissal sent Gilbert stomping out of the room, slamming the door, in a rather juvenile rebellion, but what else could he do? The king had spoken...

zZz Line Break zZz

"Don't worry so much, da? I will take good care of it," The Russian man smirked at the Prussian, who was silently fuming as his king and the visiting Tsar shook hands. Frederick's wonder room was being gifted to the Russians in a flashy show of friendship. Gilbert ground his teeth as Ivan gloated. Dammnit all.

zZz Line Break zZz

Gilbert kept his head up straight and stood tall while the 'Big 5' voted on his continued existence. The Axis had failed and they were now on trial for their crimes. Russia was smirking at him watching him like a hawk, while the other four glared at the fallen nation, hatred plain on all their faces. From the rest of the Allies there was a variety of levels of rage and hate. But one set of eyes watched on, impassively. If they were judging, it was well hidden; the little British colony sniper and the berserker of the trenches. The one called…Canada…was it? His memory was getting foggy…perhaps he was fading like Germania and Rome? He chose to keep eye contact with the young nation, with the rather pretty purple eyes. He might as well enjoy his fill of beauty while he could…he sincerely doubted that there would be much to look at when the meeting was done.

zZz Line Break zZz

"Do you think Ivan knows?" The blonde Canadian asked the lounging Prussian.

"**Russia** doesn't have a clue I promise Birdie!" Gilbert smirked at the look on Matthew's face as he looked around. Despite the wonder in Matthew's eyes a worried frown was still stubbornly staying on the younger nation's face.

"I hope your right, after all Ivan-"

"**Russia**"

"…_Russia_ isn't known for being forgiving if something's been stolen from him."

"Keskeskeskes! No worries Birdie! I'll protect you!"

"That's not my issue Gil; I'm worried more about him beating you to a bloody pulp with his pipe..."

"He can try. But he's never going to find it! We hid it too well, Birdie! So stop being a woman about it and just enjoy the sight." Matthew raised an eyebrow, but choose not to rise to Gilbert's bait. The two of them just sat in the Amber room; the room Fredrick had built, his successor had abandoned and gave away, and now Gilbert had stolen back. Russia would never find it here in the basement of the house Matthew had given to him, in this small little Canadian town. It was the 'Perfect Crime', or at least it was to Gilbert.

zZz Line Break zZz

I know no one knows what really happened to the Amber Room at the end of WWII but I like to imagine that Gilbert took it back as a way to stick it to Ivan and a way to remember King Frederick the 1st. As for why in Canada? I don't think he would feel it was safe in Germany or Europe in general. And if he's going to be bumming around New Prussia, it might as well be there for him to gloat to the one person/nation who doesn't mind when he does.


End file.
